


Лисья яма

by Johanna_d



Category: The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: Almost Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020, takes place after mine explosion, альтернативное развитие событий, временная вилка после взрыва печи на руднике, почти флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d
Summary: Зорро ухитряется не только попасть в западню, но и заполучить злейшего врага в товарищи по несчастью.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Лисья яма

Если бы впоследствии Алехандро спросили, как именно все случилось, он бы сказал, что земля вокруг вдруг вздыбилась и превратилась в мешок, и он в этот мешок провалился. Но вообще все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы что-нибудь запомнить. Похоже, его оглушило на какое-то время. Очнулся он под грудой досок и камней. В глаза и горло лезла едкая пыль, голова гудела, рядом кто-то чертыхался, а где-то наверху сквозь узкий просвет виднелось небо — словно подглядывал чей-то любопытный голубой глаз.

Кстати, о голубых глазах. Чертыхались на английском.

Алехандро быстро огляделся. Света, проникающего сверху, было достаточно, чтобы оценить обстановку. Столбы, подпирающие деревянный навес, подломились, но покосившуюся дощатую конструкцию удерживал выступ скалы. Этот козырёк и спас жизнь Алехандро. И не ему одному.

Он пошарил рукой вокруг себя. Песок, камни, щепки. Искать среди завалов шпагу было бесполезно. Утешало то, что Лав, барахтающийся под досками в паре шагов от него, тоже остался без оружия.

Капитана так засыпало песком, пылью и каменным крошевом, что он казался седым. Приподнявшись на локте, он с непередаваемым выражением смотрел на Алехандро. Потом сплюнул и процедил:

— Следовало догадаться.

Алехандро почувствовал холодок в сердце. Он коснулся лица тыльной стороной ладони. Увы, да. Без шпаги и без маски легендарный Зорро превратился в обычного разбойника Мурьету.

Лав попробовал выползти из-под досок, но замер, когда при первом же неосторожном движении сверху посыпался щебень.

— Аккуратней, — посоветовал Алехандро.

Все-таки приятно было сознавать, что Лав бессилен что-нибудь сделать. Правда, и он сам не мог до него добраться, не рискуя обвалить уцелевшую часть навеса себе на голову.

— Это вам следовало быть поаккуратнее с огнем, — огрызнулся Лав.

Алехандро пожал плечами.

— Это говорит человек, заминировавший рудник?

— Отец сказал одному из своих сыновей: пойди и поработай в винограднике моем. Сын сказал: не хочу. А потом усовестился и пошел. Его отец тем временем сказал своему другому сыну: пойди и поработай в винограднике моем. Сын ответил: хорошо — и не пошел. Который из сыновей исполнил волю отца?

— Это что, тоже из историй про перуанских индейцев? — поинтересовался Алехандро.

Послышался приглушенный смешок.

— Вообще-то из Библии.

— Вам вредно читать книги, капитан. Вы делаете из них странные выводы.

— А если не читать, то можно додуматься до того, чтобы взорвать печь на заминированном руднике.

Алехандро застыл, глядя прямо перед собой.

Каррамба.

Он так рвался разнести Лава ко всем чертям, что кое о чем забыл.

— Вы что же, — пробормотал он, — хотите сказать, что это рудник взорвался?

— Да нет же, — раздраженно откликнулся Лав. Он все еще пытался осторожно вытащить ноги из-под досок, но его старания не увенчивались успехом. — Просто обрушились доски. Если бы взорвалось все, мы бы с вами сейчас не разговаривали.

Послышался треск. Навес над ними немного просел под тяжестью обломков породы.

— Замрите! — прикрикнул Алехандро, хотя Лав и сам застыл, с тревогой глядя вверх. — Я не собираюсь пополнить ваше меню, превратившись в лепешку.

— Если мы здесь останемся, то превратимся в жаркое, — огрызнулся Лав. Но попыток выбраться он больше не предпринимал.

Увы, его слова не были лишены оснований. Подняв голову, Алехандро смотрел на просвет. Как будто шальное облачко спустилось с неба и кружило над развалинами.

Дым.

И еще издалека доносились крики.

Отчаянно хотелось стукнуть кулаком по доскам и заорать. Или хотя бы спустить собак на Лава. Сделать первое не давал инстинкт самосохранения. Второе — голос совести. Огонь развел он, Алехандро.

Похоже, теперь он мог сделать только одно.

— Дон Диего! — сложив руки у рта, закричал он.

— Ба! Он что, тоже здесь?

— Заткнитесь, капитан! А если не можете молчать, то тоже зовите кого-нибудь, хоть вашего сеньора. Этот завал только снаружи можно разобрать так, чтобы он не рухнул нам на головы.

— Дон Рафаэль! — закричал Лав.

На некоторое время оба умолкли, прислушиваясь. Где-то в отдалении рвался крик множества голосов, и Алехандро тщетно старался отогнать от себя мучительно отчетливое видение: десятки людей, запертых в клетки, на пылающем руднике.

Становилось жарко. То ли сквозь просвет проникало мало воздуха, то ли к ним подбирался огонь.

— Дон Диего!

— Дон Рафаэль!

Через несколько мгновений безмолвного ожидания Лав и Алехандро взглянули друг на друга.

— Есть еще какая-нибудь подходящая история из Библии, капитан?

— Вообще-то я читал ее слишком давно. Вроде было что-то про то, что силой веры можно сдвигать горы.

— Это явно не наш с вами случай.

Они снова замолчали. Откуда-то издалека послышался грохот, будто обрушилось что-то массивное. Алехандро стиснул зубы. Роль буйвола, покорно дожидающегося мясника, никогда не была ему по вкусу.

— Я все-таки попробую, — тихо произнес он, обращаясь скорее к себе самому, чем к Лаву, и повернулся, чтобы выбраться из-под навеса.

— Подождите! — послышалось у него за спиной.

Алехандро обернулся.

Лав, по-прежнему полулежавший на земле, закусил губу. Видимо, он уже проклинал себя за этот возглас.

— Что?

— Ничего, — буркнул капитан и снова осторожно шевельнулся.

— Стойте.

Сейчас было не до того, чтобы дразнить гордость давнего противника. Алехандро вернулся под навес и подпер покосившиеся доски плечом.

— Вылезайте. На худой конец провалимся на соседние сковородки.

Лав подтянулся на руках и выполз из-под досок. Алехандро медленно нагибался, опуская край навеса на камень. Острый деревянный обломок впился в плечо. Песок сыпался за шиворот, пыль разъедала глаза и горло.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем доска коснулась камня, уперлась в него и замерла.

С полминуты стояла тишина. Лав и Алехандро не двигались, напряженно прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху. Не трещало дерево, не шуршала земля… Кажется, обошлось?..

— Слышите? — проговорил Лав.

Алехандро вопросительно взглянул на него и тут же сообразил, в чем дело.

Крики, полные ужаса, стихли. Зато теперь снаружи раздавались возбужденные голоса. И они звучали гораздо ближе.

— Дон Рафаэль! — закричал Лав, поднимая голову.

Алехандро метнулся к обломкам и ухватился за ближайший камень.

— Отсюда должен быть выход! Что вы там разлеглись, капитан?

Лав попытался подняться и с усталым вздохом сел, прислонившись к камню спиной. Теперь свет падал прямо на него, и видно было, как сильно он побледнел.

— Что с вами такое?

— Что я и думал. Нога сломана.

— Вот черт… — вырвалось у Алехандро.

Он в растерянности уставился на Лава.

Убить его сейчас было проще, чем когда-либо. И отсутствие шпаги не было бы помехой: хватило бы любого увесистого камня, а этого добра тут хоть отбавляй. Но звери, попавшие в одну и ту же ловушку, не тратят силы друг на друга.

Лав вскинул голову и с вызовом взглянул на Алехандро.

— Чего вы ждете, Мурьета? Еще псалмы надо мной спойте. Из вас сестра милосердия, как из меня епископ. Давайте камни сюда, я буду их перекладывать в угол.

Невольно хмыкнув, Алехандро снова взялся за камень. Он подался легко, и Алехандро бросил его себе под ноги, предоставив Лаву заниматься расчисткой места. Следующие два камня тоже удалось вынуть без проблем, но после четвертого сверху посыпался щебень.

Оба застыли, задержав дыхание. И именно тогда из-за груды камней послышался женский голос, который Алехандро не спутал бы ни с каким другим голосом на свете. Забыв об осторожности, о Лаве, да и вообще обо всем, он вскинул голову и закричал:

— Элена! Элена!

— Сюда! Скорее! — раздалось в ответ. — Вы слышали? Вон там!

Алехандро снова бросился к завалу. Камни летели вниз так, что Лав едва успевал убирать их в сторону. Вдруг просвет наверху заслонила тень.

— Дон Алехандро! — закричала Элена, свешиваясь вниз.

Санта-Анна впоследствии спрашивал Алехандро как бы между прочим, куда девался офицер-гринго, помогавший дону Рафаэлю. Похоже, кто-то рассказал ему, как сеньор де ла Вега выбирался из-под завалов, подставив плечо американскому капитану. Внятного ответа так и не последовало. Алехандро не слишком интересовало, как Лав со сломанной ногой держался на лошади после того, как он помог ему забраться в седло. Ничего, тот же Санта-Анна, поговаривают, удрал от врагов верхом, не пристегнув деревянный протез. И уж тем более не было важно, куда он поехал. В конце концов, Алехандро был Зорро — лисицей. А значит, никому не собирался служить ищейкой.


End file.
